


Consumed - Charlie's Fantasy

by Ezabungles



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, Short One Shot, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 21:26:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3304037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ezabungles/pseuds/Ezabungles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie met Connor at a bar, and she was instantly infatuated - consumed. She didn't get his name, or even his phone number, but she couldn't get the Irishman - or his damn smolder - out of her head. Feeling lonely, tipsy, and horny, she takes matters into her own hands, and imagines him right there with her as she pleasures herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consumed - Charlie's Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a piece I had to write - smashed it out at like 2 am - because my RP muse wouldn't shut up about the damn Irishman. This is my OC on whom I started roleplaying with a Connor on tumblr in her Boondock Saints verse. She wouldn't shut up about him in my head, and thus this was written to sate her needs.

She fumbled with her key in the lock a bit, before finally opening the door to her shitty, tiny, one bedroom apartment. It was dark. She reached blindly for a moment, before finding the light switch to illuminate the room. The light didn’t make it look any better, but at least it wasn’t crowded with people like the bar she’d just left.

Still riding her light buzz, Charlie wasn’t fazed by the cheap ass, second-hand furniture littered about her ‘home’. She turned the deadbolt behind her; it was the kind of building and neighbourhood where one really needed to lock up. She dumped her tiny backpack on the spindly table, making it wobble a bit. Trudging to the bedroom, she shrugged out of her coat, throwing it over the patchy sofa on the way.

At the door of her bedroom, she shimmied out of her dress, pulling it up over her shoulders and dropping it on the floor by her bed. Free of her constraints and left only in her lingerie, she slid into bed. She was tired. She was still a bit tipsy. And she was  _consumed_.

She wasn’t even able to focus enough to remember she’d left her phone in her bag, forgetting to put it on her night stand and plugging it in to charge overnight. Damn shitty cheap ass phone would probably last forever anyway.

Raking her fingers through her hair, she thought she should probably shower; she smelled of smoke and booze, but that made it all the more real in her head. Memories of the night wafted over her like the clouds of cigarette smoke from the bar.

Sighing softy, she closed her eyes. It was late. She should sleep. But all she could see when she closed her eyes were deep blue orbs smoldering at her through the dark.

Fuck.

She wiped her hands down her face, digging her palms into her eyes, trying to shoo away the visions of the handsome man that seemed imprinted upon her eyeballs. She pushed so hard that she saw stars, but she still saw  _him_.

Fuck. She was screwed.

As she brushed her hands down her face, her fingers lightly danced across her lips, and she remembered the ghost of the touch of her fingers on his hand holding the Zippo lighter at the beginning of it all. She pulled her hand away, fingertips lightly tugging at her lower lip and she let out another sigh.

It was no use.

Charlie couldn’t get him out of her head. She barely knew him. She didn’t even know his name. Fuck – she didn’t even get his phone number. She had really been off her game.

Maybe she’d see him again; he seemed like a regular at the bar, seemed to know everyone. She could only hope.

And hope she continued to do, as she trailed the fingertips of her hand down her neck, caressing the top of her breast. Eyelids fluttering shut, she lay back, relaxing against her pillow, as she continued to explore her tingling body with her hands.

As one hand trailed down her stomach, she cupped her breast with the other, catching the nipple in between her fingers through her lacy bra. Her breath caught in her throat as she pulled back the lace for better contact.

Fingering the nipple roughly, she bit down on her lip, breathing getting heavier as her body burned with desire.

Fuck.

She sat up suddenly, and clawed at her back, undoing her bra and pulling the straps down over her shoulders. With a flick of the wrist, she tossed it away into the darkness of her bedroom, and couldn’t have cared less where it had landed.

Dropping back down onto the bed with a huff, her fingers found her nipples again, hard with her arousal. A few soft caresses and she gasped in pleasure. But it wasn’t enough.

Sliding one hand down over her stomach again, she played with the band of her panties, before reaching down further, under the lace. Down and over her mound, she ran her fingers up and down over her lips, nipple caught between the fingers of her other hand.

Skin shivering with pleasure, she pictured the guy watching her play with herself, imagined him sitting by her bed, wanting to join her.

She bit down on her lip once more as she dipped her finger down; she was already really wet, ready – waiting for him. She wished he was there, but he wasn’t, so it was up to her and her alone.

She imagined the way he would watch, mouth hanging open as he panted, wanting to touch her like she touched herself. She dived in, lightly rubbing her clit with a moist finger and starting to moan, and she wanted him to hear her, wherever he was.

She could almost feel the weight on the bed as he would crawl on with her, unable to help himself, unable to restrain as he watched her moan in pleasure at her own touch. She needed his touch, but only had her own.

Rubbing softly at her clit, fingering her nipple, she could feel the ghost of his touch up her leg, spreading her thighs as he positioned himself between them. Rough fingers danced ever so lightly up her waist as he pressed down against her body.

She kept her eyes shut tight; she didn’t want to ruin the illusion, didn’t want to remember that he wasn’t there with her, his hands sliding up her body and over her breast, cupping her hand and brushing his lips along her neck and her jaw. She could feel his goatee, with the tinge of red, tickling over her soft and quivering flesh as he kissed up her neck, teasing, forever teasing until he finally kissed her.

She’d crush her lips to his, their tongues swirling together in a dance as he ran his fingers through her hair, down her neck and over her lips as he moved to catch her earlobe between his teeth and suck as he fondled her breast, hips pushing down on hers and erection hard under his jeans.

Moaning louder, she fingered herself, tongue running over lips dry from panting and bruised from the ghost of kisses from a man who wasn’t there. Legs spread, she could swear she could feel the pressure on her thighs from his hips as he moved down, his lips exploring her body and she brushed her fingers through his hair, clutching tight when she wanted him to linger somewhere, just for a moment, until she lightly pushed his head down.

He would chuckle, she thought, at the ‘subtle’ hint of what she wanted him to do, and as he obliged she would purr in delight as he pulled down her panties. He would tenderly push her hand aside, wanting to do himself what she was doing and she would let him, but for now she couldn’t so she continued on, finger diving into her wet pussy, thumb on her clit as she moaned and moaned and moaned.

He would ask her if she wanted it, if she really did, in the glorious Irish accent of his, and she would whine and keen and furiously nod her head and pant ‘ _yes_ ’ and he would finally stop teasing and kiss down her mound and delve his tongue between her lips and she would moan louder, moan for him, moan his name – whatever it fucking was.

Her thumb was on her clit, rubbing furiously, but it was his tongue there, not her thumb, and she panted and moaned and  _wished_  it was him but it wasn’t. Her hips rolled and jerked as she delved and he delved, in her mind and her fantasy, his tongue where her finger was.

He’d tease her lips with his finger, caressing up and down as he lapped at her clit and over her mound, before inserting the finger – finally – and curling around to hit just on the sweet spot and as she did the same, her finger curling inside her, thumb on her clit and hand cupped around and caressing her breast the pressure built and built and her head pounded and she gasped and moaned out loud as she came.

Body jerking and writhing with pleasure, she squirted when she pulled out her finger but she continued on her clit for another moment as she rode the wave through her bliss. Thighs wet from her orgasm, she finally released her clit and nipple, hands rubbing over her body and enjoying the numb yet tingling feeling she experienced all over her flesh.

Panting heavily but beginning to subside, she licked her lips, puffy and bruised from her own biting and not his kissing.

But he would scoot up the bed and lie with her, drape his arm lightly over her tummy with his fingers dancing over her quivering flesh and she’d curl into him, press her back against his chest and draw his hand up and kiss it. She’d taste herself on his hand and it’d make her all the more hot and she’d feel him roll his hips, his erection pressing against her ass.

Before she could turn, she’d feel his lips brushing over her neck once more, up her jaw and over her ear as he whispered her name ‘ _Charlie…_ ’ before he’d press his lips against her cheek. She’d sigh with delight, and turn in his arms and press her body against his, lamenting that he was still clothed, but not for long.

And she’d kiss him roughly, tasting herself all the more strongly as she curled her tongue against his and raked her fingers through his hair. She’d rock her hips against his, her bare pussy teasing against his erection through his jeans before she’d slide her hand down and up under his shirt, fingers dancing across his tummy. She’d pull his shirt up and he’d oblige and sit up and let her pull it over his head and she’d admire those tattoos she’d seen, running her fingers down the figure on his neck before pressing her lips there.

Her hand would roam down his side, clutching his waist and pulling his hips against hers and she’d hear him moan into her ear from the friction against his groin. She’d smile into her kisses along his neck as she started to suck at the hollow, her hand reaching down to tug at his belt.

He’d get the message, and pull back so he could undo it in haste, her fingers teasing and in the way. Belt undone, she’d fumble at the button on his jeans before undoing it, and sliding down his fly, the zipping sound echoing through the quiet apartment disrupted only by their moans and gasps.

Lips brushing down his neck and over his chest, she’d push him down onto the bed at the shoulder, before tugging on his pants and pulling them down, freeing his erection. She’d purr in delight as she pushed his pants down and off and he’d be naked, that glorious body she’d admired exposed just for her.

She’d caress him – softly at first – and hear his breath catch in his throat as she wrapped her fingers around and move along his hard shaft. Tongue at his nipple – she wondered if it might be pierced, but it hadn’t looked like he had any, not that she had seen anyway – and hair falling across his chest, she’d rub him up and down, before moving her mouth down over his tummy.

She’d pepper his body with kisses, teasing and nipping and sucking here and there as she made her way down his waist to his groin. Still rubbing softly, but hard enough, she’d gently kiss his tip and hear him gasp in pleasure and surprise, before enveloping him in her mouth. Swirling her tongue around the tip and along the split she’d tease and taste him, taste the glorious flavour of the man she imagined.

Then she’d break away – always teasing him like he’d teased her – before taking a long slow lick all the way up from the base to the tip as she fondled his balls. And she’d take him into her mouth again, and she’d feel his hands run through her hair, as she grasped his hip and pulled him deep into her mouth as he gasped and moaned her name and cuss under his breath, always with that delightful accent that tickled her ears when she heard it.

Feeling him swell in her mouth, she’d slide her hand down and tease at his ass, and see if he liked it – and she thought he might – and she’d glance up at him through her lashes as she sucked and she’d see him nod furiously.

Grinning, she’d release him from her mouth with another deep suck and hear him gasp again, before sucking on her fingers to lather them up. Then she’d take him into her mouth again with another moan from the Irishman as she slid her finger around and into his ass.

While she was pressing into him and sucking on him, he’d buck his hips and fuck her mouth as he gasped and dragged his fingers through her hair. She’d pant around his cock in her mouth with renewed arousal, not like it had actually faded. Gently and softly she’d push her finger in and out and then curl around to hit his sweet spot and he’d thrust into her mouth once more with a gasp as he came and shot into her throat.

Tasting the sweet and bitter in her mouth she’d ease on her sucking because he’d be so sensitive, and all because of her and she’d relish in the flavour of him as she swallowed around him, causing him to gasp and tug on her hair.

She’d gently, carefully, release him from her mouth with a tender caress and a soft kiss on the head of his cock as it quivered where it stood. She’d gaze up at him as she wiped her fingers down the side of her lips like she was teasing him even though she’d already delivered.

And he’d smolder at her, that  _damn_  smolder that had started it all when he’d offered her a light for a cigarette only hours ago thought it felt like days if not weeks but it also felt like minutes.

She’d smirk at him, her gaze intense and hot and full of lust and he’d clasp his hands around her waist and pull her back up to him. He’d hold her body against his as he cupped her jaw and brought her forward for a kiss she hadn’t been sure he’d want. Holding back for a moment, she’d wait for him to ask and he would, he’d ask with his tongue against her lips and she’d part them and join his with hers, swirling their tongues together as he tasted himself and she could still taste herself and as they tasted each other she’d press in close, her naked breasts against his naked chest.

As his hands would roam her body hers would explore his, his chest and his waist and he’d press against her, hardening again as their hips rolled together. They’d gasp for breath between violent kissing as his hand raked through her hair and she’d tug gently on his bottom lip with her teeth and he’d gasp some more.

Rolling his body led by his hips, he’d push her down onto the bed and press his body down onto hers. He’d pull up just a little to gaze down at her, those gorgeous eyes smouldering at her again as she bit her lip and clasped her hand around his waist. She’d pull him down closer as she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him down even further until he was pressing against her again.

He’d chuckle at her eagerness and she’d blush, pink tingeing her cheeks as she grinned, dimples deep in her cheeks which he’d kiss and chuckle again at the cute expression. She’d roll her thumbs into the grooves beside his hips, her nails digging into the flesh of his sides and back before he couldn’t hold it anymore.

She’d press her nose into his hair as he looked down, holding himself up on one arm as he guided himself in. To hell with a condom – this was her fantasy and she’d have it how she damn well pleased.

She’d whimper at the pressure as he pushed into her, and slide up to the hilt in one long slow thrust. And he’d tease her again, wiggling his hips from side to side as he smirked down at her. She’d growl softly, her nose scrunching up as she did, and dig her nails into his hips as she tugged, giving him the message of her want – her need.

And he’d duck his head down to kiss her, their tongues meeting as she let him in. She’d bite down on his lip until he finally rocked his hips again, pushing into her. They’d gasp together, her hands curled around his hips and sliding up his back. He’d press his body down against hers, sliding his arms up under hers.

Hips jutting forward and back, thrusting into her with sharp moans and gasps, she’d rake her fingers down his back, dragging her nails and raising red lines as she went and he’d moan and thrust harder. And he’d lean his head to the side to kiss and suck her neck as she arched her neck to allow him better access and he’d suck harder as he thrust harder.

Charlie would close her eyes, biting her lip to quiet her moans bursting through as she felt the pressure building within herself and him, obvious from his pants at her neck below her ear. Nails digging deeper into his back, she’d angle her head down so she could bite his earlobe, and whisper into his ear ‘ _come with me, baby…_ ’

Moaning together as he took one, then two, then three long, deep thrusts, they’d come together as he held himself inside her. His hips would jerk and her legs would tremble where they were wrapped around his waist, high above his hips.

Her mouth would drop open as she panted in ecstasy along with him, his body heaving and jerking as he tried to still himself. She’d released her sharp hold on his back, fingers instead brushing gently down the scratches she’d left on his skin.

He’d drop, slowly, carefully, resting his body on hers and burying his face in her neck as he breathed heavy tired –  _spent_  – pants. She’d bury her nose into his hair, pressing her lips to the side of his head in a kiss as she tickled her fingertips up and down his back. She’d unwrap her legs from his hips, resting them down either side of his legs between hers.

Then she’d feel his lips brushing on her neck, searching for hers which she’d gladly meet his as they locked together in another kiss, soft this time, more relaxed and gentle and tender. After a long moment, he’d carefully pull himself out, and roll off her, lying on his side beside her and she’d turn and curl her back into his chest, grabbing his arm and draping it over her waist.

She’d feel his lips brush ever so softly on her neck, her ear, and she’d smile her nose-scrunching smile and purr in delight, until the weight slowly lifted, the presence slowly faded, and she was left alone once more.

Eyelids fluttering as her vision came back into focus, she craned her neck to look behind her, and found nothing, no one. She came crashing harshly back down to reality as she realised the truth of it all and cursed her amazing imagination and blessed it simultaneously for giving her such a glorious fantasy.

Brushing her fingers over her lips, she could feel the ghostly tickle of his goatee against her mouth, she would  _swear_  she could. Smiling and sighing softly, she dragged herself out of bed, and into her dingy little bathroom. She turned the tap in the shower – lukewarm; she didn’t think she could handle a hot shower right now – and stumbled inside the tiny cubicle as her legs trembled.

Charlie tried to picture the man beside her in the shower, his hands running over her body as he washed off her sweat and his sweat and their come, but – nothing. Clearly, her imagination was spent. It was a pity – it had been causing a powerful image only moments ago.

She huffed and finally started washing herself, fingers sliding over where she’d swear she could feel his fingers had pressed against her body. When she was clean, finally, she leaned against the shower cubicle, hanging her head under the water with her eyes closed.

It was then she promised herself she’d go back to that damn bar – ask around if she had to – and get the guy’s fucking  _name_.

And with any luck – his phone number.

**Author's Note:**

> Given I am also consumed by the damn Irishmen of the Boondock Saints, I doubt this will be my first piece within the fandom. I hope I can be forgiven for the whole 'female oc' thing, and the fact that this isn't another chapter of my Rickyl. Sorry~ ^.^;;


End file.
